


Rock my world

by PastelPigeon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Frotting, Gen, Hanzo's there if ya squint, M/M, Mild Fluff, Rough Sex, designated male at birth reader, didn't use pronouns for the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPigeon/pseuds/PastelPigeon
Summary: When your favorite musician is dtf anything can happen.





	Rock my world

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friend were thirsting over rock star Genji. We decided to write separate fics about it with different genitals. They wrote the vag one already posted here and I wrote the dick one. (I don't have much experience with vags but thats a story for another day.) Minimal editing on this one my dudes because I'm in a bad spot.
> 
> Photo that inspired us here:  
> ckokid.tumblr.com/post/160800955200/rock-band-shimada-brother
> 
> My blogs here:  
> fuckmercy.tumblr.com  
> whats-motivation.tumblr.com

The rock band Dragon’s Spirit was all the rage lately. It was mostly known for the two brothers who started it, Hanzo and Genji Shimada. They were both extremely attractive but Genji was your favorite. At this point if someone called you a groupie, you’d have to agree with them. One of the fans biggest curiosities was what Genji really looked like. He always wore a mask of some sort over his face whenever he appeared in public. Not even fans that got close to him had gotten a photo of his face. You shrugged it off and told yourself you would see what he looked like eventually. He had a great facial structure and beautiful eyes, which was all you needed.  You could barely contain your excitement when you got a ticket to their show. It was front row with a meet a great after. How you got so lucky you’d never know. None of your friends shared your love of the band so you were going it alone.

The energy of the crowd was infectious, cheering at the top of your lungs along with them the entire show. During the middle of a set you looked over at Genji your heart fluttering at seeing him in person. Did he just wink at you? It must have been your imagination. The others around you seemed to think it was for them too. He probably did it to lots of people in the audience. Still you couldn’t shake the feeling he was looking at you.

After the show you stayed behind with the others for the meet and greet. Much to your dismay, the officials informed you Genji was going to be late. You hung back too nervous to approach anyone when you felt a tug at your arm. When you turned around you saw Genji with his signature covered face. Putting a finger over his lips, he pulled you aside. You were pinned between him and a wall, while he looked to see if you were followed. Once the coast was clear he spoke up.

“Hey gorgeous.” He winked at you.

“Uh… uhhhhh.” your hands were feeling up his chest.

“Like what you see.” He snickered

“Y-ya, I’m just a little surprised.”

He pulled down his mask, smirk in full view… gods he was so handsome. You were speechless, jaw dropped. He took it as an invite to kiss you, tongue slipping into your mouth making you moan. He ground your hips together making your erections painfully aware to each other. Grabbing his hair you pulled it slightly, making him grind harder into you. All you could think of was him fucking you against the wall until you couldn’t walk. Not realizing that this was the first time you’ve seen him reveal his face. Breaking the kiss he cupped your chin and got you to look at him.

“Do you want this?” a mix of concern and need in his eyes.

“Yes.”

You undid each other’s pants, cocks springing free. Looking down you saw his was slightly bigger and uncut. Biting your lip you relished the thought of it inside you. He took both members in his hand, stroking them together. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him, tongues swirling together. Trailing one of your hands down his side you started feeling around his pockets. If he was going this far he had to have lube or a condom. Sure enough in his back pocket there was a packet of lube. You could feel Genji smirk into the kiss. He started grinding his hips into yours again, desperate for more friction. He started to pull your pants down with his free hand, groping your ass once it was free. Breaking the kiss he snatched the packet from your hand.

“So do you want you in me or me in you?”  He squeezed around your shafts.

“I want you inside me.” You accented with a gasp as his grip tightened on your ass.

With that he released his hold on you and spun you around. Pressing his body against yours, he bit your shoulder. His hands on your hips as you grasped at the wall. Biting his way up to your ear he whispered. “Try not to make too much noise. Wouldn’t want all those people to see you like this.” A blush came across your face as you remembered the meet and greet was nearby. You gave a weak nod and bit your lip as he rubbed his cock between your cheeks.  Hearing the tear of a wrapper you felt the cold lubricant touch your entrance. You looked over your shoulder to see him stroking the rest of it over his cock.

“Sorry we don’t have more time, brace yourself.” Breathlessly whispered into your ear.

You put your forehead against the wall and bit your tongue.  It stung but the slow pace he was taking and the lube helped tremendously. One of his hands trailed up the back of your shirt, with one swift motion he left thin red lines down your back. You almost screamed but that same hand covered your mouth. The rough treatment only made your cock twitch more. Kissing your neck where he had been biting trying to make a wordless apology.

When he bottomed out he waited until you nodded your head to start. He was barely moving at first, trying to adjust your hole to his girth. Slowly picking up the pace, pulling out more and more until he was full tip to base fucking you. The sounds that filled the air around you were only just being drowned out by the crowd nearby. Genji’s head was now nestled in the crook of your neck, as he plowed into you. Tilting your head you saw his mask was back on, probably in case you get caught.

 One of his hands found its way to your cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. His body was flush with yours, pushing your chest further into the wall. Once he found your prostate he angled himself just right to continually pound it. Desperate for relief started to fuck yourself on his hand, bucking back onto him at the same time. His thrusting was getting sloppy, you knew he was close. When he tried to pull out you pushed back onto him.

“P-please, inside.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” You couldn’t see it but knew he was smirking.

With a few more thrusts your ass clenched down on him as you came. His hand shot back up to your mouth, stifling any noise you wanted to make.  A couple uneven thrust sent him over the edge and he coated your insides with his cum.  Your hand tangled into his hair, massaging his head slightly. Slowly he pulled out and put away his cock. After doing up his pants, he turned you around and did the same for you. Some of his cum leaked out of your ass and soaked your underwear. When you tried to stand up on your own you fell into him.

“Do you want to wait in my change room?” he chuckled.

“Sure.” You nuzzled your head into his neck as he rubbed circles into your back. Holding onto him with shaky legs he led you to his change room. Sitting you down on the couch he shifted his mask and placed a kiss on your forehead.

“I’ll be back soon. Then we can go to my hotel room for round two.” He shot you a wink.

“Sounds good.” You gave him a smile. Despite just meeting him you could feel something more than just sexual attraction between the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe fic is 100% getting done after this. The Genji mojo was just too strong.


End file.
